


You've Stolen My Heart And My Head But Darling I Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

by Artsy_trash



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Injured Ed, M/M, Post-Fight, fuck batman, im joking i think bruce is lovely but like you get it, tired andrea who isnt sure if any of this is grammatically correct or spelled, worried oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artsy_trash/pseuds/Artsy_trash
Summary: Edward's night doesn't go according to plan and Oswald is a protective birb





	You've Stolen My Heart And My Head But Darling I Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

"He will pay! I will make Bruce Wayne suffer, whatever the cost!"

"Oswald, I told you I'm fine..." Ed sighs, leaning his head on his one good arm as a tired smile spread across his lips. Honestly, it wasn't _that bad_. It started off like a normal Thursday: Ed had left a series of increasingly complicated riddles over the past couple of days that, if solved, would lead Batman to the scene of the ongoing crime. Had everything gone according to plan, he would be the proud owner of a newly discovered Monet that would've been the perfect anniversary gift to Oswald. Instead he was carried home empty-handed by the very man he was intending to surprise and nursing more injuries than he cared to count at the moment. 

"And he brags about how high and mighty he is for not killing people, but look what he did to you! What would have happened if I hadn't have shown up when I did? And what the hell were you even doing there in the first place?!"

A blush spread across Ed's cheeks as he jerked his shoulder into what was probably meant to be a shrug, but instead sends searing pains down his recently relocated arm, causing him to hiss in pain.

Oswald's pacing grinds to a halt, quickly finding himself seated beside him, desperately running his fingers through Ed's hair, unsure of how else to provide comfort for a pain he didn't cause for once. 

"It was the Monet"

"What dear?"

"The Monet...the one they just moved to Gotham last week..? I thought it was something you might like. I wanted to surprise you." He lets our a bitter laugh, sparing an apologetic gaze in Oswald's direction "...some surprise huh?"

"Oh Eddie..." Oswald shook his head, finally starting to make sense of the night that had unfolded.

"I just _had_ to leave him a fucking clue. All I wanted was to give you something you'd truly love, but instead I ended up half dead with you having to drag me home."

"...Its the thought that counts?"

"You're full of shit Oswald"

Both men struggle not to smile before falling into a short fit of laughter (and snorting on Oswald's behalf)

"Okay okay I'm full of shit, but riddle me this-"

"Hey that's my line!"

"Oh shut up" Oswald jokingly rolls his eyes, earning a light shove from his counterpart. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, even though you didn't come home with the painting, I do appreciate the thought, and the effort, that went into it. It means a lot that you would do all of that for me."

Ed leaned forward, cupping Oswald's round cheek into his hand before lightly trailing his lips against his own.

"For you my Aptenodytes forsteri? I'd do anything."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is my first time writing nygmobblepot so i hope ive done the boys justice  
> 2\. When i say cheek, i do not mean ass cheek....that fic will come later ;)) (maybe)  
> 3\. I forgot what my other two points were. Hi how are you today?  
> 4\. OH YEAH Aptenodytes forsteri is the genus species of the emperor penguin and i thought it would be really cute if Ed called Oz that


End file.
